


Elsa's Foot Slave

by Cosettelicious



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Feet, Sistercest, stinkyfeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: Anna wakes Elsa up earlyier one Saturday morning than she likes, and Elsa uses her ice powers  to force Anna to lick her feet.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa was snoozing in her bed late while Anna came out of her room heading for the shower. Her sister’s door was open. 

She wanted to peek in on her but ran into the stereo that was sticking out in the hallway….

Anna never looked down at the ground. She was used to tripping over her sister’s things. But like, what was the point of having a stereo sticking out of her room?

Also, as Anna felt gravity take her into its hands, she had the unfortunate prospect of tumbling toward a pile of dirty laundry. 

To make it even worse her nose landed lodged in one of Elsa’s dirty socks. Sweat-streaked and filth-stained. The powerful stench of her siste’rs feet filled her nostrils.

The best part was that the real thing was dangling a few inches above her forehead. Anna rose and saw her sister gazing up at her, no longer fully asleep though too dazed to take in everything.

“Elsa, I know your obsessed with this outdated technology that is only useful for parties and your silly Youtube channel where you pretend its still in the 90’s.”

Elsa was awake now. She sat bolt upright in bed. “If you’re going to shout at me, I’m going to ice you up.”

She raised her hand and started from Anna’s feet. The ice covered up to her waist before Anna got a word in.

“Elsa, stop! I just meant not to put your stereo in the hallway! I don’t need to be an ice sculpture all day.”

“I don’t care, you’re not to scream at me when I’m trying to get shuteye.”

She waved her hand again and ice started climbing up Anna’s chest.

“Elsa, I need to shower! I have lots of plans for today!”

“You have my sock on your nose,” Elsa said with a smile. “An unwashed sock.”

“Yeah and right now I wish I had fire powers to match your ice ones. So I could melt this.”

“Fire powers are dangerous, ifros powers are just fun.”

“It’s not fun having to sniff your dirty sock. And thanks to your ice covering my arms to my elbows, I can’t take it off.”

“Sniff it for a minute. It’ll do you some good.”

“Excuse me? How is this supposed to do me any good?”

“Because my feet are so beautiful, how can you not want their stink on you?”

Elsa smirked at Anna and sashayed out of the room, deciding to take a shower herself before Anna got one.

She emerged twenty-five minutes later, and let her towel drop to the floor so she stood naked with her back to Anna, her platinum blonde braid dangling along her back.

“Why the heck did you do your hair in the bathroom before getting dressed?” Anna asked.

“Because that’s what I do, sis,” Elsa said. Then she shook her butt vigorously. “And this is also what I do.”

“Ewww, I don’t want to see your naked butt twerking!”

“Okay then,” Elsa said. She danced over to the chair at her desk, and pushed it over to where Anna was encased in ice. Elsa stepped on it and her sister stared at her vag.

“Hey, I know you want everyone to think you’re sexy but don’t you think that’s a little silly to do with your sister?”

“Anna, you know that if we were movie characters, people would ship us.”

“I don’t know why.”

“It’s because you and I have…chemistry,” Elsa said, She took a finger and licked it, then ran it down one of her bare boobs and up the other one. 

“What are you doing?” Anna asked.

“Wooing you,” Elsa said, jiggling her jugs.

“Um, Elsa, my sister dancing naked in front of me isn’t how I fet my eros on.”

“Oh, you’re right, this isn’t good enough, I need to upgrade.”

She leaned forward and wiped the sock off Anna’s nose.

“Whew, I was tired of sniffing that,” Anna said.

“But I only did that so I could stick my toes up your nose.”

“What?” Anna asked.

“I know you want them, my cute little sis.”

“I don’t…”

Elsa waved her foot in Anna’s face as Anna shoved herself as far back against the wall as possible. 

“Why you moving away?” Elsa asked. “My foot is washed. I just got out of the shower.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I want them in my nose!”

“But Anna, we have to have sexy foottimes. Otherwise foot fetishists won’t have as much reason to ship us.”

“Why should foot fetishists care about us? In fact, why would anyone on the Internet even know who we are?”

“You know I run a Youtube channel,” Elsa said. She was still waving her foot at Anna’s face.

“Yes, but your channel doesn’t’ know about me.”

“Of course they do,” Elsa said. “You helped me with that one video. Don’t you remember? About those weird card things with the cute animals? And also the one about phone booths and landlines. The things people had to do to call someone in the 90’s. You had to actually be home, ridiculous,” Elsa said, shaking her head.

“So, those videos were two years ago.”

“Yeah, but I’ve shown your picture in other videos. I had to take your picture with that disposable camera, remember? Also that clunky thing they called a Polaroid.”

“I still don’t know how you got that camera stuff developed. Walgreens hasn’t done that since the early 2000’s.”

“I found someone who retired after they stopped doing that. They love my channel so it was easy to convince them.”

Elsa stuck her toes up Anna’s nostrils finally.

“Smell my clean toes, washed with your fresh lemon soap!”

“You used my soap on your feet?” Anna asked. “That’s so gross! I used that on my back and legs and arms! Now it’s got your foot germs on it!”

“And right after this you are going to wash your whole body with that foot germ soap. When you shower.”

“I will not do it,” Anna said.

“You have to for a video.”

“Youtube doesn’t allow filming of a girl in a shower.”

“Who says it’s going to be on YOutube?” Elsa asked, her eyes lit up. “I’m posting it on Pornhub.”

“Oh no,” Anna said. “You are not—“

“Kiss my heel!” Elsa commanded. She yanked her toes out of Anna’s nose, then pushed the bottom part of her ped against Anna’s lips.

Anna shook her hair, which was down right now but which she usually had in pigtails.

“I’m waiting,” Elsa said, tapping Anna’s lips with the knob on her ankle before pushing the ped back into the place it was at before.

Anna just stood there, waiting for this nightmare to be over. Elsa would have to give up on this silly game at some point. It was Saturday—she wouldn’t want to waste her entire weekend doing this.

“If you don’t kiss my heel, I will ice you all the way up and put you in my video as background.”

Anna gulped. Her sister meant business. And there was no way out of this. Elsa’s ice never melted unless she called it back into her fingers. Her eyes misted with tears. She had once last chance to persuade her sister to not force her to engage in this humiliating task.

“Please, Elsa…s-stop this….”

“Quit your crying! My foot demands your smooches! Do you know how important this is to me?”

More tears trickled down Anna’s face. She had to obey. There was no way out of this, not without summoning dormant fire powers she never knew she had…

“Anna, don’t cry. I’m doing this because I love you.”

Anna wanted to punch Elsa’s lights out, but that would be mean. Mostly she desired to be free from the ice prison keeping her locked in this place in her sister’s bedroom.

“Hurry up, I’m running out of patience,” Elsa said. She raised her hand and started to make the ice hill around   
Anna’s waist. It was climing up her stomach and arms. In just half a minute, it was already at her neck.

“Elsa, stop! I’ll kiss your heel!”

Elsa lowered her foot. “Too late.”

Anna pleaded with her eyes. “Have mercy on me, Elsa.”

“Beg for the right to kiss my foot or you shall be my decoration for three videos I’m making today.”

“But you only post one video a week.”

“I can make an exception for this week. Or get ahead on next week’s episodes, who knows yet.”

“I’m not begging to kiss your foot!”

“Then you are going to be a beautiful sculpture. And nothing else till Monday morning.”

Elsa started ice rising up Anna’s neck. It stopped at her chin.

“Fine, I’ll beg!”

“You better,” elsa said, glaring at her sister.

“P-please let me kiss your heel, Elsa. I really need to…I’ll go mad if I don’t.”

“Wow, you actually sound sincere,” Elsa remarked. “I didn’t even have to train your for that.”

“I’m not a dog, Elsa. Don’t speak about me that way.”

“You look like one to me.”

“What, because my hair isn’t in pigtails? You know I haven’t showered yet.”

“Should’ve done that before waking me up. Especially since you’ll have to use my foot sopa to wash now.”

“Elsa, this isn’t funny, just let me out of here.”

“But you haven’t kissed my lovely heel yet! Which you begged for.”

“I’m just so tired of this, Elsa! Let’s just get this over with. Put the foot to my lips already.””

“Uh-uh-uh. No fun until you’ve properly examined my merchandise.”

“Your what, Elsa?”

“I am going to be your Sex Queen!”

Anna stared at her sister with disbelief. Then watched as Elsa piled a seven book series one on top of another and placed them on the chair. Then she iced it up and stepped on top.

Now her naked butt was to Anna’s face level. She turned around and shook it at Anna.

“Hey, sis, I’m going to shut my eyes, I don’t want to see this anymore.”

“I am going to be your Sex Goddess, Anna. And your first step toward the transition to becoming my pet is to accept that I’m hot, hot, hot.”

“But you’re an ice mage, Elsa. There’s nothing hot about ice.”

“I’m going to prove you wrong,” Elsa said. “But not yet.”

She stopped wagging her butt and turned around to bounce her jugs.

Anna stared at the breasts, it was impossible to move her neck with ice all over it to look up. Of course she could raise her eyes but it hurt to look up into her sister’s face while she leaned forward in that stoop to force Anna to watch her vibrating boobs. “Are you telling me you can make ice hot?”

“Absolutely,” Elsa said. “But it’s not time for you to experience that yet.”

“Well, I’m a bit curious, sis, not gonna lie.”

“Good, interest in me is exactly what I wanted from you. I think you’ve had enough boob and butt show.”

Anna formed a slope of ice and slid down it gracefully. Then she retrieved the ice from the slope and on the books. Anna hoped she would keep going, but no sail.

Then Elsa moved the books. Once this had been done, she stepped back on the chair and held her foot up.

“Now you can finally kiss my heel like you so desperately want to do!” 

Anna grimaced, but she was super curious about the burning ice. This time she didn’t cry. She reassured herself by the fact hat Elsa’s foot was clean.

“Wait, I forgot, since you waited so long, it isn’t right for me to let you kiss a clean food, is it? Good thing I have dirty laundry all around the room.”

“No, Elsa, you don’t need to—“

But her sister didn’t listen. She pulled a dirty sock on her foot. Then jogged in place with it in there. After that, she ripped it off and set a row of eight dirty panties in a row and leapt from one to the next one as though they were lily pads and she a frog.

She picked the last one up with her toes. “I think I sharted in this one in the car once. There’s no way my foot is remotely clean anymore.”

Then she stepped back up on the chair and brought her foot with panties dangling on the toes up to Anna’s face. She let the filthy panties slide off Anna’s nose onto the floor again.

“Kiss my filthy heel now, darling sis, as you want to so badly!”

Anna now felt disgusted at the thought of pressing her lips to that heel. But it was the only way out of this situation.

She kissed the heel, feeling really low. Why coiuldn’t Elsa have just kept it clean? That would’ve been cute, but this was just wrong.

“There, we done now?” Anna asked, after the smooch.

“It needs three more kisses, sis. My foot was waiting in as much anticipation as you were eager for this.”

Anna sighed but kissed the heel some more. The last thing she wanted to do was anger Elsa, and her sister seemed to be teetering on the edge of that.

“That’s a good little sis,” Elsa said, lowering her foot. “I know you desperately want to kiss it some more. But you seriously need a shower, sis. After all, that’s what you rudely woke me up for earlier.”

“I’m sorry for that, Elsa.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.

Elsa began pushing her in her ice.

“Aren’t you going to free me first.”

“Not till we’re in the bathroom. I’m afraid you’re going to run.”

“Yeah, sure, because it’s normal for a girl who got iced by her sister and was forced to kiss her foot and watch her waggle her butt while naked to not want to run away.”

“You begged me to let you kiss my foot. I didn’t force you to do anything.”

Anna decided it wasn’t worth it to argue, but gosh that statement got on her nerves. 

In the bathroom, Elsa uniced Anna and shoved her in the tub.

“Hey, I’m still wearing my night shirt and pants!”

“Then take them off, Anna. Why do I have to explain everything to you?”

“Elsa, I’ve had enough of your belittling of me today. I am your sister. I will not stand for it.”

“Don’t you dare backtalk me!” Elsa screamed, and she held up her hands and iced the entire tub with Anna in it from her neck down.

“Elsa, what is up with your temper?”

“You don’t treat your Sex Goddess by refusing to listen to her.”

“I’m tired of looking at your vag and boobs! Like, it’s one thing to see it in gym class while dressing, but you’re my sister.”

“I am your dom, Anna. So stop disobeying me.”

Anna glared at her for half a minute, before sighing. “I mean, I did want to take a shower, and I can’t do that while dressed, but did uyou have to push me?”

“It was spur of the moment thinking,” Elsa said. “I’ll remove the ice.”

She waved her hand and a blue light glowed from her fingertips, which the icea keeping Anna stapped down in the tub seemed to recede along.

Anna then took her nightshirt off and tossed it out onto the bathroom floor. She started to rise to her feet but Elsa hastily put her legs across the top of the tub and sat on the edge to prevent her from doing so.

“Hey, what gives?”

“You undress while sitting down, or no shower.”

“What? That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“My rules,” Elsa said, gthis time being the one to glare at her sister. “I have searing ice and I’m not afraid to use it. And it’s worse than scaling hot shower water, trust me.”

Anna grumbled but then said, “At least let me take my bra off before that then.”

“Be my guest,” Elsa said. Which Anna thought was quite inappriate since no kind person should treat a guest the way Elsa had treated her this Satur of days.

She was supposed to be already done taking the shower, and out roller-skating to the mall. Of course most sixteen-year-old girls were past the age for rollerblading, but Anna had started her own Youtube channel and in one video she did that and now she loved it.

She could’ve been on the tablet video chatting with her friend from Wisconsin, or eating at Corn Dog Factory, with her favorite jalapeno mustard dog. Or a bajillion other things which had nothing to do with her sister naked body in front hof her, Elsa watching her like a hawk as she undressed before the shower that was already an hour later than it should’ve been.

She got her bra off and tossed it ontot he bathroom floor, then Elsa graciously shoved her legs off so Anna could struggle against the bathtub sides to pull her jammies pants off . Then her panties.

“Awesome sauce,” Elsa said, when Anna was done. She grabbed Anna’s bra off the floor and squeezed it into her butthole. “I’m going to ride these like a rodeo clown ona bronco.”

“Go ahead and have fun with my dirty laundry, but it is really disgusting to pick on someone who can’t fight back,” Anna barked.

“I’m not picking on you, I’m showing you love! Do you know how many girls would have their hearts race if their sisters treated them to fart torture?”

“I’m guessing only one percent, if you mean heart racing in a positive way. If you meant it out of fear, maybe 93 percent.”

“Har-har,” Elsa said, punching Anna in the arm. “That’s funny as heck.”

“Hey! Your jab hurts,” Anna said, rubbing her arm. “You took that boxing class after all.”

“Girls’ boxing, so much fun,” Elsa said. She sat back on the tub edged and squeezed Anna’s nose between her big toe and the one next to it. With the foot that had been on her own unwashed lily pad panties earlier. “It is you who will experience my dirty laundry. Ahlthough I do love the fact that your bra was hugging your breasts, I’m treating it to my butt, not my feet. Only the most important things of yours, including your body, get that treatment.”

Anna had to breathe through her mouth and she kept opening and closing it like a guppy. She hated having her nose pinched by her sister.

After two full minutes, with Elsa looking around the bathroom for twenty seconds of that, and gazing upon her helpless siter for the remainder, Elsa finally released Anna’s poor nose.

“You jerk! How could you do that to me?”

“Allow me to rephrase what I said earlier,” Elsa said, jumping into her naked sister’s lap and pushing her boobs up to Anna’s face. The redhead felt her own bra rub against her pubic hair, which she had to say was super weird, considering it was between her sister’s butt and her vag…two places it never was supposed to go. “Maybe most girls wouldn’t want their sisters doing this to them, but trust me when I say that many, many girls would be so happy if I did this to them.”

“Yeah, but they’re not me,” Anna said, feeling bile rise in her throat. She hadn’t known that seeing her sisters bare cleavage so much could make her feel so queasy.

“Eh, you’re right, just take your damn shower,” Elsa said, getting out of the tub, pulling the shower curtain across, and icing up the curtain so Anna couldn’t leave in case she was eager to do so.

Anna did in fact feel too riled to take a shower, but after counting to ten, as she had seen her favorite cartoon character from childhood, Donald Duck, do on multiple occasions, she reasoned with herself that a hot shower would put those awful experiences behind her, and once she got out, Elsa would cease with this ridiculousness and they could carry on with their lives as normal.

After all, Elsa had been upset about being woken up, right? That was the whole point of her vitriol. And the humiliation. It had to have absolutely nothing to do with any future plans she had for Anna…

With that semi-happy thought, Anna turned on the cold water. It was only after she shampooed her hair and washed it out and had already started rubbing her back with the soap bar that she remembered Elsa had rubbed her slimy foot with it…

She had to hope it was only on one side, she could just start over with the soap on the underside it had been lying on the soap dish with and everything would be fine, the water would wash away the foot germs from before…

Except, as she stared at it, she had no clue which side it had been lying on.

She grimaced and decided it didn’t matter, right? Elsa’s foot had already gotten water residue before the soap came on it, perhaps that had gotten rid of some of the grime…

She snipepd the soap bar and gagged. Nope, Elsa had not done that. She probably applied the soap bar to her foot first, before shampooing or letting her feet get wet. That was awful.

But that had to mean the opposte side from the foul semll was the underiside. She had a winner!

Until she flipped it over and sniffed again, and realized it stank even more on that end.

But there was no other soap or body wash in the bathtub. And with the ice keeping her hemmed in, she would still smell awful if she didn’t use it, so she had to…

Apparently Elsa had won on way too many levels. But it was over now. Had to be. No way Elsa had anything else planned, nothing more to do with feet…

Anna figured that repition would make it true. Like how at birthdays, before blowing out the candles on her cake, she would always make the wish she had that year three times.

That gave it a higher probability of actually coming true, or so she believed.


	2. The Torment Increases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa captures Anna in a gallows she has constructed out of ice and forces her to paint Elsa's toenails using her hair.

When Anna got downstairs, she spotted Elsa thankfully dressed on the sofa. Anna went towards it and started painting her toenails.

“You don’t usually wear sandals and no one will see those otherwise,” Elsa said.

“Aunt Lilac sent me a pair though for my birthday,” Anna said. “I figured I’d wear them today.”

“Your birthday was three months ago and I have never seen you put on sandals once,” Elsa remarked. “Why would you do so now?”

“Well, maybe somebody who likes looking at feet will notice them at the mall, you never know.”

Elsa smiled to herself. Anna thought she was actually going to make it to the mall. How cute. 

“You sure you want blue toenails, sis? Won’t it make you think of ice?”

“Come to think of it, it is the color of ice and your prom dress. But I just reached for what’s here.”

“There’s black nail polish right there, and yellow. You didn’t have to pick that shade of blue either, because navy is right by my purse.”

“I’m definitely not painting my toes on their first outing to the public black. Or mustard yellow. Or the hue of jeans. Ew.”

“What about red?”

Anna scanned the coffee table. “There’s no red nail polish here. And the one in my room is for fingernails only.”

“Go with blue, then,” Elsa said. She flipped on the TV and hunted through Netflix did she found Toes R Us.

“Um, why are you watching a movie about 18 to 22-year-old girls who live in a hotel which features lots of shots of their feet?” Anna asked after a few minutes.

“I like this movie,” Elsa said. “Don’t ask me why.”

Anna finished painting her last toe. “Why?”

“Oh come on, Anna, I clearly said not to.”

“Yeah, well, you humiliated me all morning, I figured I’d pester you a bit.”

“You woke me up,” Elsa said, pausing the movie and smacking Anna’s face with a throw pillow.

“Hey, you had your feet on that!” Anna screeched.

“Not the first time my feet germs were close to your face.”

“Yeah, yeah, sis, I’m done with this,” Anna said, getting up.

Elsa stood as well and shoved her sister back down. “Stay and watch the movie a little. They’re about to sing one of my favorite musical numbers ever.”

“About girls feet, I bet,” Anna said. She had only seen a couple of short clips from the film on Youtube because one of her friends thought it was funny, but she didn’t get how it appealed to anyone.

And now her own sister was encouraging her to watch it. Yipes.

Elsa unpaused the movie, and Anna watched girls on screen do a crazy dance number and lots of close ups of their feet, before they sang about feet.

“Are you kidding me?”Anna asked, mouth open. “They’re singing about stomping on that poor girl? And her boyfriend?”

“They’re making a trampling video to help the girl’s sister because people buy that stuff online.”

“But surely she doesn’t want them to stomp on her face and breasts?”

“People on Youtube do dares for their channel. This isn’t really that much different.”

“Yes, it is,” Anna said. “A dare is something that involves a risk of injury. This is about multiple girls stomping on one, which pretty much guarantees injury.”

“Yeah, well, in the movie it’s sweet so don’t try to ruin it.”

“I should just go get ready for the mall.”

“I thought I made it clear,” Elsa said. “you’re not going.”

“And why is that?” Anna asked.

Elsa swung her feet up on the coffee table and knocked over the black, yellow, blue, and navy nail polishes. “You’ve got to pick up that nail polish, little sissy!”

“You knocked it over!” Anna said, angrily. “It’s your mess to deal with.”

She got up and started to walk away, but Elsa sent a slide of ice to catch Anna and cause her to fall and slide to smash into the wall. 

“ELSA! What is this?”

“Now, now, don’t scream at your gorgeous older sister like that, you could hurt her feelings.”

“Your feelings? Are you kidding me? You probably broke my spine!”

“I know for sure I did not,” Elsa said.

“You’re not a doctor. You can’t say that 100 percent,” Anna said, sitting up and rubbing her jaw with her right hand and her hip with her left.

Elsa tackled her sister, placing her knees on her neck. and tying her crimson pigtails around each of her legs, an idea that just came to her once in this position.

“Elsa, what the heck are you doing?”

“Dominating you, of course.”

“Hey, I did not agree to this.”

“Of course not, sissy. If you wanted this, would this be any fun for me?” Elsa answered her own question “Well, actually, I’d still do it. I mean after all, this is about feet.”

“Uh, this has nothing to with feet, you’re sitting on me.”

“I’m about to make it about feet, my cute adorable little sissy.”

“Let me go!” Anna shrieked.

“I’ll answer that with a big fat,” Elsa said, making a bullhorn out of ice and setting it to Anna’s ear, “ NADA!”

“Elsa, you’ll be so tired after this! You won’t have the strength to do anything! And my ears are ringing!”

“Perfect. Inflicting discomfort on you is completely worth it. And if I am tired after this, whatever. I’ll have good thigns to think about. And I think that reading erotic sister-on-sister feet stories online will getme back up to snuff.”

“You’re sick,” Anna said.

“Well, you might puke after the next thing I’m going to do to you, so I guess you’ll be sick, but not me.”

“Um, no, Elsa, you are going to let me go so I can scoot off to the mall. And erase that disgusting movie you put on from my mind.”

“Excuse me, I’m the older sister, I call the shots.”

“That doesn’t mean you can control my life.”

“Why of course it does,” Elsa said. She retracted the ice from the bullhorn as it was no longer needed and she could just bring it out again if it was. Next she summoned a moving wheelbarrow out of ice to scoot her and her sister over to the area where the nail polish had been spilled.

“Elsa, what now? And why did you summon something to push us?”

“So the fun can begin.”  
“Just let me go. My hair is hurting like this.

“Speaking of hair, you’re going to love what I’m about to suggest!”

“I’m sure I won’t,” Anna grumbled.

Elsa untangled Anna’s twintails from around her legs, which caused her sister to breathe a sigh of relief. 

But then Elsa increased her pressure on Anna’s back and created an ice gallows. But due to the face thatElsa could envision it anyway she desires, it didn’t just have a hole for Anna’s head to stick through, and her hands, it also had sections for Elsa to stick her legs through, which she did, her feet dangling above the mess.

“Okay, sissy, what I want you to do is paing my toenails.”

“You’ll have to get off my back and fetch the brush for me, then.”

“Oh no, I’m not letting you use a brush, my adorable sister! That would make your job too easy, and hard work means you can accomplish anything. So you’ve got to use something else.”

“What the hell am I supposed to use? My fingers? They can’t reach. You’d have to lower these gallows.”

Elsa laughed. You have something very long than can reach the paint, if you just swing.”

“You can’t mean….my pigtails, Elsa? No way…”

“Of course I do.”

“Elsa, no, you can’t make me paint your toenails with my hair! What if I can’t ever wash it out?”

“That’s your problem, not mine. Now start painting my toenails cute colors.”

“You don’t even own a pair of sandals. So if you’re palanning to go out, no one will see your toes.”

“I am going out, for jogging later.” She was on both cross-country and track so needed to run. Also basketball, though she usually sat on the bench there. She had been on the team fully before but once she got scared and iced the whole stadium. It went everywhere, even into someone’s eye. The other team’s coach demanded she be taken off the team for safety.

At first this made Elsa miserable, but then she figured why even pay attention to the game anymore and she started drawing foot fetish art at games. Well, sketching, it would be a hassle to have colored pencils on hand.

She didn’t know that having a real foot slave could inspire her so much. She had to make a drawing based on this situation and post it on DA. It was bound to get at least 600 likes. 

But not yet. First she needed her adorable little sister, a real life foot slave, to paint her toenails with her hair.

Anna gulped. Try as she might, she couldn’t break free from the ice gallows. And her wrists felt like they were getting numb. She had no choice.

“Wait, Elsa, perhaps I can pay you so you can let me go?

“How much you talking?”

“Fifty dollars.”

“Hum. That is a good sum of money. But you know what money can’t buy? A cute adorable sister paitnting my toenails with her hair.”

“Actually,” Anna said. “There are probably people who would pay for this treatment. In fact, perhaps you should pay me, that could make this semi-worthwhile.”

“Eh, I don’t owe you anything except the wonderful experience of getting to have fun with my toesies woesies.”

“Why are you talking aobut me as if I was six?”

“Because you’ll always be my little sister.”

“I don’t know whether that’s supposed to be sweet or not.”

“No more chatting, dear Anna, the mall isn’t going to be open all day, and the sooner you get this done, the sooner you can go.”

“Hire someone to put on a wig like mine and use that to paint your toenails.”

“Nah, that wouldn’t be the same as having my own sister use her pigtails to do this. There’s nothing better than this.”

These last words hit Anna hard but then she had a small burst of joy. If Elsa meant there was nothing better than this scenario, than there was no reason to torture her further in the future. Which meant that once this horrible ordeal ended, she’d be free.

She swung her right pigtail at the pool of the yellow nail polish. It looked like she had mustard on her wonderful red locks. Ahd shook her head again so it could swing upward and make contact with Elsa’s toenail, which it painted.

“Great, now do black on the second toe.”

“Are you crazy? The point of painting your toenails is to have them all uniform. And for them to be seen. Painting them different colors is taboo.”

“You are doing it,” Elsa said, bouncing with her butt onAnna’s back.

“But black nail polish is like tar…” Anna complained.

“Like tar. But it isn’t. Now paint my second toenail.

Anna groaned but sent her other pigtail at the black, then swooped it up with another head-shake to coat Elsa’s toe, which went upward in anticipation.

“Now blue or navy for the next one, doesn’t matter which,” Elsa instructed.

“Are you going to give me a different color demand for each toe? Because that’s mean.”

“Nah, you’re going to do a pattern. Yellow, black, then navy or blue.”

“And get my hair all splotchy like a dalmatian.”

“Calm down, sisy, or I might kick your face for griping, since you’ll never be happy.”

“I’d be immensely happy if you let me go this instant.”

“Not happening, Anna. Keep painting.”

Elsa reached down over the top of the ice gallows and put a cold palm against Anna’s cheek.

“Um, what’s that for?”

“Just to reassure you that everything will be fine, darling sis. Just paint my toenails and you’ll have a glorious day.”

Anna didn’t know if she was supposed to feel betteror not, but she decided to ask a question. “So you’re going to be busy later?”

“Oh yes, absolutely. Got a video to make and a fart fetish sketch to start working on.”

Anna breathed a sigh of relief, then brought her head down with a sharp jerk so she could get the end of her pigtail dipped in the navy nail polish pool, then swing it upward for Elsa’s toe coating.

Then she sent the hair which already had the yellow on it upward at Elsa’s fourth toe.

“Oh no, that won’t do,” Elsa said.

“But you told me the pattern was yellow, black, navy or blue,” Anna grumbled. “Has that changed now?”

“Oh no, that’s still the pattern.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Each time you paint a new toe, you have to dip in again for a fresh coat of paint. If you don’t, you must redo it.”

“Are you kidding me, Elsa? It’s bad enough I had to dip three times, now you’re saying I have to do it ten?”

“That is correct.”

“You’re a terrible sister.”

“No, I’m an amazing sister who is letting you have the utmost fun with my feet. Do you realize there are so many girls who will never do this to their family members? You are luckier than a leprechaun with a horseshoe and a four-leaf clover.”

Anna struggled to break free of the ice gallows again, but it was still no go. Her entire neck felt as cold as if she had been trapped in a walk-in freezer all night.

“I told you that you’re not going anywhere until until you’ve painted my toenails, Anna. And if you try that again, I’ll find something else foot-related to occupy your time today and you won’t make it to the mall at all.”

“But you said you have stuff to do!” Anna wailed.

“Nothing more important than treating my little sister to some delicious foot closeness. I can put off all those duties till tomorrow if need be.”

“Feet aren’t delicious.”

“You’ve heard of eating ass, right? You can be my toesnifferand licker. Sure it may not be quite similar but whatever, I’m a foot dom and my precious peds demand to be worshipped.”

“I’m tired of this, though, Elsa!”

“I know you are, my sweet sis,” Elsa said, reaching over the top of the gallows and pushing her cold palms into each of Anna’s cheeks. “But I need my toes painted, and you simply must do them right this time. After all, this is the second time you’ve been at the mercy of my feet today. I’ve had ages to develop this fetish, so I can totally come up with ways to make this worse for you. And even if nothing doesn’t come to mind, a quick Google search will tell me exactly what to do.”

Anna gulped. Elsa was right, there had to be many more demanding things one could do with a foot. She hadn’t looked into the fetish herself, but she had no doubt that that could happen. After all, there was a bleedin’ movie on Netflix all about that. Anna just wished her older sister would listen to her and stop these shenanigans.

She sighed and swung her pigtail back into the yellow nail polish. Then as she painted the fourth toenail by sending her hair at the extended toe of Elsa’s, held upward from the line it usually was in, she thought of something.

Nail polish doesn’t take forever to dry. If she waited long enough, it would be impossible for her to dip her hair in and catch more, so Elsa would have to relinquish this idea and everything would go further, and she wouldn’t be humiliated anymore today.

She dipped in the black so as to fool Elsa into thinking she wasn’t plotting something, and upward the color of licorice went, coating the awaiting fourth toe.

“Ooh, my big toe loves that!” Elsa said with glee. “But a second coat is necessary to cover that giant toenail, so you gotta make an extra deep dive this time, my precious sister!”

Anna gritted her teeth. “Precious” wasn’t an adjective you used for someone you treated like this. But she couldn’t scold Elsa on that for fear of Elsa getting furious.

With a vigorous shake of her head, wanting to puke, because Elsa’s foot that had pressed on the sock earlier dug in her ear, tracing the outer rim, Anna sent her pigtail at the black pool, hating herself for being so weak and giving to her sister’s demands.

It took three upward swings of her pigtail with the black coat before Elsa was satisfied. “And look, another big toe right next to it, aren’t you lucky! Deep dive once more!”  
She shot her pigtail at the navy pool, but Elsa looked down at her over the gallows top again. “No, Anna, it needs to be blue this time.”

“You said blue or navy,” Anna said.

“Yes, but this is my big toe. It doesn’t want to be navy. Dont’ you know anything about toe desires? Navy is the color of jeans, well some of them, and jeans never cover that part of the body.”

“How the heck was I supposed to know your freakin’ toe is self conscious?” Anna asked.

She knew of course that Elsa was simply teasing her but it was a mean teasing so Anna needed to jab her back, she couldn’ttake this lying down.

“The best way to appease your mistress is by predicting what she, or her body parts that are dominating you, think.”

“The only way I could do that would be if I was psychic.”

“Maids do it in Japanese shops. It’s called knowing how to please.”

“Elsa, when I woke up this morning, I thought I’d have a wonderful time all day at the mall, maybe go to the park. I wasn’t supposed to have my body frozen in your room, , forced to lick your foot, or here painting your toenails, which you are perfectly capable of doing yourself!”

“Anna, stop being angry at me and respect my feet, you little monster!”

“You stop talking to me like that! I’m sixteen, I deserve to be treated with respect, not spoken down to like I’m a little kid!”

Elsa, very heated, dug her big toenails into each of Anna’s ears. Anna tried to shake loose and free herself from the extreme drilling those toes were doing. The paint hadn’t fully dried on Elsa’s toenails either so some of it from the foot with toes already coated came off on Anna’s earlobe, making her feel grosstacular.

“Oh, looks like you need to start over, my toes aren’t fully coated anymore.”

“Elsa, I’ve had enough of this! Let me go!”

“If you keep whining, I’ll make this that much for here. And now it’s time for you to get a taste of just exactly what I MEAN!”

Elsa bounced on Anna’s back super roughly with her butt, causing the wind to burst out of her sister, as her body hadn’t been prepared for that pressure. Then Elsa pushed her legs as far as they would go in the gallows’ holes she had made for them and got nail polish all over her soles. 

Then she retreated her legs and feet back through those holes, which at first caused Anna very deep anixiety but then gave her some relief, if she couldn’t polish those toes anymore, due to them not being there, Elsa must be letter her go, right?

But then Elsa stood of Anna’s back and patted the top of her head with the nail polish drenched sole of her right foot, then did the same with her left.

Anna screamed while this was going on, there went her hope to keep this icky polish off most of her hair other than the braids.

Elsa retreated her foot and looked down at the top of her sister’s head. “Wow, you have two very colorful footprints up there, Anna! It’s adorbs.”

“Can you please just end this charade already?” Anna asked.

“End? You’ve got lots of work to do, Anna, before I can let you go anywhere. And also, one more thing, I haven’t run my paint-streaked ped through your bangs yet.”

“No, don’t mess with my bangs! Please Elsa!”

“Too late,” the platinum blonde said, sitting stop the gallows and stretching her leg, reaching for Anna’s bangs with her toes and rubbing vigorously while her sister struggled to save that portion of her hair, she adored it as she did her pigtails, she couldn’t believe her sister could be this cruel…

And then Elsa caught some of Anna’s bangs between her toes and yanked hard, causing Anna to yowl. Elsa forcedher to face upward.

“LIttle sissy, I am your mistress, and I demand respect! Now will you be a good little girl and paint my toenails, or do I have to be even rougher with you?”

Anna shook her head.

“You won’t? You’ll regret it if that’s your answer.”

“I’LL DO WHAT YOU ASK! PLEASE!”

“Okay, good, little sissy, that’s what I want to hear.” Elsa wiped her foot up Anna’s bangs and across the top of her head. Then she retreated it and gazed upon her artwork. “ooh, it looks like a heart now! It’s a sign. You must love me doing this to you, Anna!”

Then she plopped down on Anna’s back, causing her sister to give out an involuntary grunt. Elsa then slipped her legs back through the ice gallows and put her feet back in their previous position.

“Now remember to start over on the foot whose polish is smudged now,” Elsa said, wiggling those toes.

“Elsa, you do know that I might never trust you again after this, unless you let me go right now.”

“Eh, I’d rather have super pretty toes than your trust, so I don’t care.”

Anna sighed, then tossed her hair down at the pool of yellow nail polish.

And was happy to discover that her hair didn’t get wet from it. Which could only mean…

She swung her hair up at Elsa’s extended furthest toe on her right foot. The toe’s coat of paint didn’t get any brighter.

Elsa looked over the top of the gallows and frowned. “Did you not get any paint this time?”

“No, Elsa, I swear I dipped it in. The paint is dry.”

“Yipes, that’s not good.”

“So now you can let me go. I can’t paint your toes if the polish is dry.”

“Hum,” Elsa said, putting a finger to her chin. “That is a conundrum.”

“Yep, now free me.”

“I think there’s some nail polish of those colors in my room upstairs. I’ll go get them.”

Elsa pulled her legs back out and darted up the stairs. Anna, very dismayed, but decided to use this opportunity to try even harder to break free. After all, this was just ice, right?

In Pokemon games, ice were weak to almost everything. Surely it had to have some sort of basis in reality?

But even if that was somehow true of other ice, she discovered that her sister’s ice kept firm no matter how much she tried to crack it.

Elsa came back down. “I found three of the colors if my room, but no yellow, so I had to raid your vanity.”

“What, Elsa, no, I forbid you from wasting my nail polish!”

Elsa poured the yellow out first on top of the dried section of that same hue. Then she dumped the blue, navy, and black.

“I took the liberty of washing the polish off the bottom of my foot while I was up there,” Elsa said. “I had to use your toothbrush but I think it’s pretty clear again like it’s supposed to be.”

“You had to, WHAT, Elsa? You do know I just bought a new toothbrush, don’t you?”

“They’re pretty cheap to get new ones. But you are brushing your teeth with that one tonight.”

“Um, no I’m not.”

“Um, yes you are,” Elsa said, glaring at her sister. “I will shackle you with ice to make sure you can’t leave the bathroom till you do it.”

Anna mentally told herself to book a sleepover. Of course she was getting kind of too old for that, but whatever, she needed to escape the nightmare of not only having nail polish on her toothbrush but also her sister’s foot germs.

“And now it’s time for you to polish my wonderful toes that you crave serving so much. And no stalling this time, I swear if you do, the torture will only get worse.”

Elsa then slipped onto her sister’s back and inserted her legs in the gallows holes for them once more as though she were on a saddle and getting ready for a good long horseback ride.

Anna grumbled but she wanted to get to the mall so badly and escape this madhouse, so she dipped her pigtail in the blue.

“Uh-uh-uh, Anna. The pattern is yellow, black, then blue or navy. If you do it wrong, I’m going to have to find another way to remove the nail polish. Perhaps with your banana bread.

“Ewww, Elsa, no, you leave my banana bread out of this! You know I can’t survive Tuesdays or Thursdays without it.”

“Yeah, but it’s Saturday now. Maybe I should rub nail rolish on it and force feed it to you while you are in those gallows. Then at least you’ll have it while it’s fresh.”

“Excuse me, older sister, but eating nail polish on a slice of bread means it isn’t fresh at all.”

“Of course not, but you’d love it, wouldn’t you?”

Anna growled but tossed her pigtail down toward the yellow paint and sent that portion upward at Elsa’s extended toe.

She kept going, trying to hurry it up. When she reached the big toe and flung up the coat of black, Elsa tsked.

“Sissy, did you forget? You need to go deep for big toes. And this time you don’t have the excuse of not knowing how much is adores you coating it well. Because I told you earlier.”

Anna wanted to punch Elsa’s lights out at this point, but considering that wasn’t an option, she dropped her pigtail down onto the black and swirled it around a little as though her hair was a mop. It revolted her to do this, but she hadn’t even had breakfast yet so couldn’t vomit.

She got the toe painted then did the same with blue for Elsa’s left foot.

Yellow, black, navy, yellow, black, blue. She thought to herself this pattern.

She tried to hurry up the last two toes so this charade could end.

“Anna, do it right, or I might decide to keep you in that ice gallows all day. And then there’d be no mall for you.”

The redhead sighed, so frustrated, but she did the polishing again.

Elsa slipped her legs back through the holes and examined her toes. “Ah nice work, little sissy, but I must now punish you for the stunt you tried to pull with painting the last two toes in a hurry.”

“What, no, Else! Have mercy!”

Elsa stood in front of Anna, threw a towel over the spilled nail polished, stepped onto it, and shoved the pinkie and index toes into Anna’s nostrils. The redhead’s urge to puke increased as she was forced to smell those freshly-polished toes, which due to her sloppiness toward the end had streaks of color on the side, and not just on the toenail. But the fumes of the polish made her feel light-headed and weak, which caused the ire burgeoning inside her to grow even hotter.

But then came the pain of having her sister’s toes rubbed around vigorously inside her nose. Involuntary tears spilled out of her eyelids. There was nothing she could do about it, when push came to shove, she scurried, but right now she had zero opportunity for scurrying and the pain intermingled with the humiliation of this experience made it impossible for her to not cry.

“I will not be denied my dominance over you, Anna!” Elsa screeched. She kept rubbing for another couple of minutes, then finally retracted her toes.

“I’d ask you to paint these toes again, but these two decided they want to be pink.”

“I’m not polishing your toes anymore, Elsa! And I’m sick and tired of this.”

“I’m going to polish these toes pink myself, with a brush, after I dismiss you for the mall,” Elsa said, holding up her foot and wiggling the pinkie and index of her left foot right in front of Anna’s eyes.  
“Wait, you’re still letting me go to the mall?” Anna asked. This brightened her spirits a bit.

“Of course, Anna. I’m not a monster.”

Anna beamed at her sister. Whew, Elsa was keeping her promise. Now all she had to do was go for a glorious day of window shopping, eating at the food court, hanging with friends, and maybe buy a replacement toothbrush, then have plans for the sleepover she had to have to rescue her teeth from danger that Elsa intended for her, 

“But what, you must be hungry after all this work,” Elsa said. “What kind of older sister would I be if I didn’t feed you? NOt a very nice one, that’s for sure.”

“I am a bit hungry,” Anna said, as her stomach growled. “I usually don’t eat breakfast till after I shower. And as you know, I came down here directly after showering.”

“You might need another one with all that paint in your hair.”

Elsa sashayed toward the kitchen. Anna was grateful, her sister may have a foot dom fetish, but when it came down to it, she wasn’t all bad. And she could laugh at this memory later. After all, Elsa wouldn’t do that to her again. After all, in Elsa’s own words, “Nothing could be better,” than what she had done with the nail polish and the ice gallows. Which meant there was no room for improvement, so this was as far as Elsa would go. It was all over.

Elsa came back in five minutes later, with a paper plate that had banana bread on it.

“Nice, can’t wait to bite it,” Anna said.

“Yes, but first I must...butter it!”

Elsa revealed her toes with fresh pink polish. By now the other toes were dry enough, but the pink was damp, and she set the paper plate atop the towel covering the other pools of nail polish, then wiped the pink toenails across the surface of the bread, forming a heart outline, to Anna’s intense horror.

“There, all buttered and delicious, my dear sister! Unfortunately, my toes need a new coating of hot pink but that can’t be helped.”

“I am not eating that, Elsa!” Anna screeched.

“Yes...you...are!” Elsa yelled back, slamming her foot into Anna’s face with each of these three words, applying intense force. “How can any little sister be as ungrateful as you? I let you lick my foot when you beg for it. I tied your adorable pigtails around my legs. I train you to use different colors for artwork on your favorite part of my body, my toes. Or perhaps you like my heels or ankles more, either way same diff. I rub my feet in your hair, even your bangs! I then wipe polish off my foot with your toothbrush so you can taste it later, but since I knew you couldn’t wait, I came in here with the toasted banana bread you love so much and even buttered it with my Ashley Delight makeup Bedazzling Hot Pink Toenail Polish, and how do you repay me? By refusing to eat the deliciousness I serve you! Do you know how that makes me feel?”

“How do you think I---?”

But Elsa waved her hand to stop Anna midsentence, and caused a block of ice to from from her nose down to her lips.

“Not another peep!” Elsa screeched. “If you make one more protest, even gagging while chewing that banana bread you’re about to eat, I will keep you in there all day, which means no mall! And also, I’ll face you so you have to have your eyes on the television and force you to watch foot fetish movies and videos! Our TV can access Pornhub and XXXVideoXXX now! Plenty of material to work with!”

Anna gulped. Elsa had way too much power over her. Why hadn’t she been born with ice powers so she could fight back? Or fire powers. Or anything? It was super frustrating.

“Do I make myself clear? Nod for a yes.”

Anna nodded, not wanting to, but her sister for sure as heck won this round, to her intense chagrin.

“Good,” Elsa said, calling back the ice on Anna’s nose and lips. “Now let me feed you, little sissy! In fact, I have a fun game. I’ll pretend you’re a seagull and tear off the bread bit by bit and toss it into your open mouth! Doen’t that sound like fun? Shake your pigtails for yes.”

Anna shook her pigtails, loathing herself for not having the strength to resist the requirement for doing this gesture.

“Goodio, I’ll start then!”

Elsa got on her knees, facing her sister. “Open your mouth, little sissy! Prepare to catch the delicious banana bread you love so much! Bit by bit by bit.”

Against her wishes, she opened her mouth. And Elsa tossed the first rip off the banana bread into the redhead’s mouth.

Anna chewed the first bit, glad it didn’t have nail polish on it, but she knew it was coming, and it freaked her out.

Elsa deliberately ripped down so that there wouldn’t be any nail polish on what she tossed into Anna’s mouth until the fourth bit. When the so-called “butter” by Elsa made contact wiht Anna’s tongue, she felt sick to her stomach. 

“Swallow it, my sweet little sissy!”

Anna didn’t want to, it felt like swallowing nail polish had to be worse than toothpaste. She didn’t know if it was, but she was pretty sure makeup wasn’t intended to be swallowed.

She had no choice though, and as more banana bread got tossed past her teeth and onto her tongue, Again and again she tasted the nail polish. She did her best to avoid it but it was impossible, that sick liquid zoomed down her throat.

When Anna finally chewed and swallowed the last of the bread, Elsa got to her feet and came over. She patted Anna’s head with her hand. “Good girl. Now you’re free to go shower and have fun at the mall.”

She called back the ice so that the gallows vanished. Anna, not prepared for this and with her body extremely weak from being in that position so long, fell down on her stomach in pain.

Elsa resumed her position on the sofa and unpaused the movie on Netflix. Anna felt too weak to get up for a few mintues and was forced to listen to the sounds of girls planning to torutre the victims with their feet. Anna’s nose still hurt from her sister stomping on her face. But even so, she was determined to not let this stuff ruin her day. Soon she could do her best to drive it out of her mind. Once she shampooed the nail polish out of her hair, that is.


End file.
